Acid
|romaji= San |user= Mina Ashido |quirk type= Emitter |quirk range= Medium Range |debut= Chapter 11 |anime debut= Episode 8 }} |San}} is the Quirk used by Mina Ashido. Description Acid allows Mina to create corrosive liquid from her skin. This Quirk alters Mina's skin pigment, resulting in it having a purple-pink coloration, but in spite of that, her acid itself seems to be grey. Acid can be generated in high quantities from any part of her skin, with Mina being capable of manipulating it to an extent. Mina can produce acid that's strong enough to melt solid objects, including metal ones. This gives Mina an advantage against most adversaries, especially those who are overly reliant on easily-destroyable weapons and equipment, such as Yuga Aoyama. Weaknesses Mina has a limit to how long she can keep producing acid, with her skin gradually losing its natural resistance to corrosion. Usage Mina can control the levels of solubility and viscosity of her acid. By lowering solubility, she ensures that her Quirk doesn't become lethal against most living beings. And by raising viscosity, Mina is able to generate extremely slimy acid that acts as a protective barrier by gluing it to surfaces. Mina is noted to be capable of burning entrance holes on surfaces, letting her infiltrate secure locations. Similarly, she is able to melt spots on a wall with her acid-generating limbs in order to facilitate climbing. For ground mobility, Mina is capable of making the floor wet and slippery with acid for her to skate on. Mina wears special, acid-proof footwear with holes on their soles, making it easier for her to secrete acid from her feet whenever she needs to. Mina is said to have difficulties in facing human adversaries due to not yet having full mastery over her Quirk's dangerous corrosive properties, so she's more comfortable battling inorganic foes. Mistakes may cause Mina to dissolve her own clothes accidentally. Because of that, her costume is built to be largely acid-resistant. Named Super Moves * : Mina's special move, by maximizing her acid's solubility and viscosity, she creates a powerful acid wall which blocks incoming projectiles. It is strong enough to block hardened balls (which are stronger than concrete) with ease. * : Mina launches a hail of bullet-shaped acid drops from her hands that shower down on an opponent and their surroundings. * : Mina projects acid from her shoes to dissolve the surface of the ground beneath her and make it easier to spin on the spot. With the enhanced momentum of her super-fast spin she can throw projectiles with massively increased force. ** : A combination Super Move used with Minoru Mineta where Mina throws Minoru with great force. * : After increasing the viscosity of her Quirk, Mina generates a large amount of acid that takes a vaguely anthropomorphic form that covers her entire body. This technique has defensive properties, since every attack against Mina will be dissolved by the powerful acid that protects her. Trivia *Like several other Quirks, Acid has its own signature sound effect: "SHZZ". References External Links * : Wikipedia article on the substance Mina creates. * : Wikipedia article on one of the Quirk's properties Mina can manipulate. * : Wikipedia article on one of the Quirk's properties Mina can manipulate. * : Wikipedia article about the main effect of Mina's Quirk. Site Navigation pl:Kwas ru:Кислота de:Säure Category:Class 1-A Quirks